


I Will Take You to Touch the Sky

by psychosomatic86



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, The Void, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and you can't convince me otherwise, is lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychosomatic86/pseuds/psychosomatic86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos enjoy a romantic evening in Mission Grove Park, and even the sky assists in setting a beautiful ambiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Take You to Touch the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a writing rut so longhairshortfuse sent me a prompt on Tumblr. They were supposed to fall asleep in an odd place but my sensible senses took over and made it more of an adorable place. Oops.

“You chose a beautiful spot, Cecil.”

They were nestled in a quiet area in Mission Grove Park. A place between the trees, between the shrieks of the park goers acknowledging and cowering in the awesome and terrible power of the sky. They had joined in on a few rounds, clutching to each other in terror, covering their eyes and opening them again only to fall to their knees crying and begging for forgiveness, for mercy, for their lives.

Eventually they tired of the sport and resigned themselves to their sheltered hideaway; a single, checkered blanket lain down on the whistling grass beneath a break in the trees that allowed them to gaze up at the deepening gloaming of the void. Rich velvets of purple and indigo spread lazily from the east, engulfing the last wisps of vermillion and crimson clinging dearly to a western horizon they could not quite see. Pinpricks of diamond starlight were just starting to wink at them as they lay back on the blanket, propped up by elbows that would allow for generous sips of wine while still enabling a clear audience of the sky.

“It is lovely, isn’t it.” Cecil replied, his deep baritone lulling into the calm air making Carlos close his eyes and inhale deeply.

They sat quietly for a few moments, only a faint clink sounding as Cecil refilled their glasses. A breeze flitted in the air, teasing through Carlos' beautiful locks and rustling the thick leaves around, fooling their now woozy senses into a false perception of rain.

“I want to touch it.”

Carlos opened his eyes to see Cecil sitting prostrate, gazing at the sky with an awe quite unlike the expressions he had held earlier as they shrieked at the ever widening upward expanse.

“Well,” Carlos started as he sat up, draining his glass before he continued. “Scientifically speaking,” he shifted his attention to the thousands of stars that had suddenly erupted in the nearly inky sky. He was going to tell Cecil that touching the sky was impossible, that is was merely an intangible atmosphere protecting them from the vacuum of space, an impossible item to grasp as the particles that made it up were just as impossible, themselves. But the wine had gone deliciously to his head and as he stared at the white jewels piercing through the thick blackness, the way they whispered secrets and images of gods and warriors, dancing and throwing light from the darkest recesses of space where they had died so long ago, he decided to completely dismiss science for the sake of beauty and relish in the hazy wonderment that was clouding his mind.

“Yes?” Cecil murmured, still entranced by the sky.

Carlos shook his head, an action see by no one. “Speaking on behalf of, oh...” his voice trailed as he said as he stood, “honestly, don’t care about science right now. Come on.” He reached down and Cecil took his hand. “I’ll take you to touch the sky.”

“How?” Cecil breathed, unsure of what was holding him more enrapt; Carlos’ beautiful voice or the beckoning sky above him.

“Don’t you see how the trees reach up?” He asked as he led Cecil to the nearest maple.

“I do.” Cecil sighed wistfully. “Oh, Carlos do you think we’ll be able to touch it? Really touch it?”

Only a smidgen of Carlos was left coherent from the copious amounts of alcohol he had ingested and it was telling him that of course they would not reach it. Of course they would not be able to touch it. The sky is intangible, impossible, unreachable…

“Yes,” replied the part of him that was delightfully hindered by the wine, “we’ll really touch it.”

“Oh Carlos…”

The scientist brushed a kiss onto Cecil’s lips.

“I hope you’re good at climbing.”

*

Fifteen minutes later and the two were perched in the uppermost of the tree’s branches. There had been a few slips due to their slightly inebriated motor skills but they had made it to the top nonetheless.

“It’s so beautiful.” Cecil whispered, gaping at the dotted heavens. He gingerly lifted a hand from the twisting branches and extended it to the sky.

Carlos watched as the radio host closed his eyes, fingers caressing at the air.

“I can feel it!” Cecil hushed excitedly, eyes snapping back open. “Carlos, my lovely Carlos, I can feel it!”

The scientist smiled, his dwindling rationality reminding him that Cecil’s claim was impossible but the ever increasing haze of the wine urging him to believe and reach out his own hands. Before Carlos could act on either part, however, Cecil took his hand and lifted it to the stars.

“Can you feel it, Carlos?” The deep voice implored. “Can you feel the pricks of billions of stars and the creamy velvet of the black void? Do you feel the secrets spilling from the air? The tales and murmurs, the stories of death and rebirth, of war and beauty and life?” Carlos breathed a little faster as his hands touched, his heart and mind swirling with the luscious words and tones spilling from the radio host’s mouth. “Do you feel the diamonds settling onto your hand?” Cecil crooned. “Melting and spilling and seeping through your fingers? Oh my darling, beautiful Carlos, it’s a wonderful sensation, isn’t it?”

And masters of us all it was! He could feel the twinkling of the stars, burning and cooling and burning over and over. The viscous, gossamer void swirling the sensations away in torrents of sinking onyx but carrying more with it, then away, then gone and back and more and more. And into his ears lilted the softest whispers, hushing in meek crescendos of tintinnabular rings, telling tales of long forgotten wonders, of beauty and horror that he could never fully comprehend.

 _“Oh gods, Cecil…”_ He moaned, mouth half open as he lifted his face to let the silky, studded curtain envelop him.

*

Some time later, a time Carlos would never be able to fully recall, they climbed back down. Cecil had wanted to remain in the tree all night just to stay with the glorious senses the sky had spilled onto them, and even Carlos had sighed with contentment at the idea. But the fog from the wine was clearing and his sensible side fully reminded him that it was not very feasible to sleep in a tree.

It took a bit of persuasion (both to himself and Cecil) but they finally managed to ascend and leave the velvet embrace.

"I don't want to drive." Cecil yawned, eyes watering and returning longingly to the sky.

"Me neither." Carlos replied softly, his body weak with exhaustion. "I have an idea, though, stay here."

He crawled over to their checkered blanket and removed the glasses and empty wine bottle before bringing it back to the tree. 

"Here's a good spot." He murmured, as he instructed Cecil to a soft patch of grass.

When they were both situated, Carlos lay the blanket atop them and snuggled close to Cecil. They leaned their heads together, hands clasping under the warming fabric, the others once again reaching to the sky. But the sensations were gone.

They were too far away. 

"Do you suppose," Cecil asked quietly, "the sky is so far away but so close that we only need to climb a tree to touch it?" 

As Carlos thought on an answer, his now clear mind started to scold him. How ridiculous had he been to believe he had actually touched the sky! He was a scientist and, as a scientist, he could easily infer that it had been the alcohol playing with his senses! There had been no silky black trickling through his fingers, no ghost whispers of stars had kissed his ears with stories and secrets!

And yet, as science chastised him, calling heresy on what he had just experienced, a part of him remained that believed that he really had touched it.

Carlos reached up one last time.

It was a fleeting sensation, almost impossible to distinguish from what might have been a breeze, but he knew all too well what it was.

He nuzzled closer to his boyfriend, feeling blessed by what had just happened.

"I don't think so." He replied and Cecil let out a sad sigh, but the scientist continued. "All we really need to do, Cecil, is reach out and it will always be there."

*

Moments later, the two lovers were fast asleep under a sky that will always be too far away but always close enough to touch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This also can serve as a buffer between the heartbreak I'm planning with my other... things. Hope it helped.


End file.
